I Love The Way
by xlovestory
Summary: Bella begins to doubt how Edward can love her. What can Edward say that will finally make her believe him? ExB drabble. *Breaking Dawn Spoilers*


**I Love The Way.**

**A Edward/Bella Valentine's Day Drabble.**

…

_Bella POV_

_*Breaking Dawn Spoilers!*_

Just because our little cottage in deep inside the woods outside Forks, it doesn't mean that the sun doesn't find us. It highlights our lovely home, smiling down at us in the early morning. And when it decides to visit us, it shines through our window, making small and delicate designs on the wooden floors of our Isle Esme style bedroom. It streams onto our bed, splashing light onto our pillows and covers - which we never use for sleep. But whenever this does happen, I'm not looking at the beautiful designs on the floor, or onto the covers. I'm looking at who's got the covers wrapped around them. Because when the sunlight hits Edward, and he begins to shine, my eyes just seem to take on a life of their own, and I couldn't stop them from staring even if I tried.

He's absolutely magnificent. I've never seen something so perfect in my entire life. The tiny sparkling beads decorate his body. Of course, they do on mine also, but I'm really nothing to look at. Even with my improved vampire looks, I don't compare in the slightest to my God of a husband. How lucky I am to call him that.

His eyes are closed right now, and he'd fool any human into thinking he was asleep. Yet his chest has stilled, and he doesn't move. His arms are securely wrapped around my waist, with his head resting gently on his pillow, right beside mine. Our cover shelters us from the breeze filtering through the cracks in our walls, and our bare bodies are tangled together in a gorgeous mess. Bliss, is what I like to call it.

I try to stop myself, but I simply can't. My hands move on their own accord, away from my body to touch his face, and explore every single line, edge, and piece of skin - all of which are stunning. He feels the small pressure of my fingertips dancing across his marble skin, and his eyelashes flicker, with his lips spreading into a crooked grin; the same one I fell in love with during my teenage years. Every time that smile is sent my way, my dead heart beats again because I fall in love with him once more. His arms pull me even closer, and my body automatically shifts towards him. What can I say? It's magnetic energy.

We stay like that, in peace, for at least another hour, or more. I still have no sense of time, even though I've been a vampire for almost ten years. All the days melt into one, with no sleep to break them apart. It's confusing, but I like it that way. Tonight, or today, was just for us. The family had stayed on their side of the forest, with Nessie visiting them. We both love her to pieces, and can't get enough of our baby - who really wasn't a baby anymore - but sometimes we both need to have time to ourselves. We need to become who we were before. Just us.

His face is still solid, with no movement at all. Not even his eyelashes move, and that's the sign that he is in his deepest 'sleep'. I can tell these things. I flop my head over to the other side, eyeing the window, with the suns raze pulsing through. And that's when I let my thoughts drift.

I haven't thought about this in a long time. I haven't had doubts in a long time either, but they are always there, in the back of my mind, haunting me. It's easier when our friends from the Denali Clan are away. Tanya and I are mutual friends now, especially after they helped us so considerably during our dispute with the Volturi. But there is still that part of me that tells me I'm not good enough for him. I don't think any amount of compliments on Edward's part will change that. He tells me almost every day that I'm the only one he'll ever love. But how can he be so sure? What if, at some point in our eternity together, another fascinating and tasty human comes unsuspectingly to Forks, and intrigues him just like I did? Would that happen? And if it did, what would happen to me then?

I know he'd never leave me. I know this, and I've been over and over this again and again in my mind. Every single member of the Cullen family has told me this - hell, I'm even one of them now. But still the doubting remains. It will never fade, I'd imagine. I just have to learn to believe Edward's words. I trust him with my life, and my heart. So how come my doubts cannot be handled in the same way?

I carefully slip away from his tight embrace, and he only struggles slightly. He is still deep in thought, and I manage to break our hold quite easily. I grab the throw that settled neatly on the ground and wrap it around my pale, hard, bare body as I move further towards the window. The sun's heat shines down at me, warming my skin and making my eyes flutter closed in delight. I love that feeling.

Then my eyes open again, and I am reflected in the glass. It seems strange, but I tend to avoid mirrors. Edward, apparently, likes me for how I am, but I still can't help but them I am dull in comparison to the other Cullens. Suddenly another face is beside mine in the mirror, with his strong jaw and unruly hair making the picture even more of a masterpiece. I smile into the reflection as I feel his arms wrap around me, and my body relaxes back into his chest.

His lips touch my temple, before muttering, "I was getting lonely."

I close my eyes as his breath fans around me, making me dizzy as it always does. I rub small circles into his hand, and his sighs n contentment. "I'm sorry; I was thinking."

"About?" he asks, and all I can do is smile wide; he was and is always curious.

Without effort, I lift my shield and think the words: _Me. You. Us._

He feel him nod beside me. "Anything in particular?"

I shrug, and feel his eyes burn into my face. It's as if he can read my expression, and he doesn't like it. It doesn't matter that he can't read my mind like he can others. I am an open book to him. I look away and through the window, before speaking this time. "Sometimes I wonder… why me? Sometimes I wonder… how you can love me, and what there is to love about me."

He sighs, before spinning my around so my back rests against the window, with his arms on each side, caging me into his embrace. "What is there to love about you, my darling…" He trails off as if he is thinking, and I immediately wish I could read _his_ mind. It would be so much better than waiting with baited breath at this point.

Then he returns his gaze to me, and I can feel the intensity of his gaze pouring from his golden orbs. His strokes my cheek. "I love the way you make me happy. I love the way you can easily make me smile. I love the way you look at me, and see me not as the monster I think I am. I love the way you complete my family. I love the way you risked your life, and gave me the most wonderful daughter I could ever have imagined fathering. I love the way you didn't push me away as a human after you found out what I am. I love the way you are so considerate of everyone else. I love the way you put other first. I love the way you gave up your life for me, and became a vampire. I love the way your nose wrinkles at the smell of human food. I love the way you bite your lip. And in a strange way, I love that you don't see yourself clearly, as it gives me more opportunities to tell you how beautiful, intelligent and kind you are. But most of all, I love the way you allow me to love you, because without you in my life, I would be nothing.' He words are so full of sincerity I can feel my eyes start to tear, even though they will never be able to fall. He leans in and pressed his forehead against mine. 'So you see, love, that loving you is the easiest thing in the world for me. I love you, completely."

I stare at him in awe for a moment, before I lower my eyes and bite my lip; just one of the traits he loves. Then I look up at him through my eyelashes, suddenly shy. "You're pretty loveable yourself.' I feel him chuckle above me. 'I really do love you, Edward."

He gathers my up into his arms, carrying me back to our bed as if I weight nothing but a feather. He lays me down, before pressing a kiss to my lips, momentarily dazzling me.

Love shines from his eyes. "And I really do love you, my Bella."

And I completely believe him.

**A/N; Just something I got the urge to write. It's dedicated to every one of my readers, as a little thing for Valentines Day. Have a great day tomorrow everyone!**

**Please, spread the love, and review! :)**


End file.
